Solid core doors, such as those made from hard woods and composites, large windows and other large objects such as furniture often are moved manually. The nature of these objects requires careful transportation to ensure object surfaces are not marred or damaged when moved. Unfortunately, the dimensions and weight of these objects often make them difficult to grasp, lift and move without assistance. Additional obstacles are the surfaces over which the objects are moved. For example, doors and furniture may have to be moved up or down stairs, over driveway and construction site terrain that often has multiple obstacles to traverse and negotiate. All of these obstacles make it even more difficult to move large, heavy, cumbersome objects without some form of assistance.
Many different approaches have been taken to facilitate the movement of large objects, but each has its own shortcomings and problems. One approach is to use straps to extend the reach of one's arms. Straps do extend reach, but due to the nature of strap material, it is not easy to stabilize the object being moved as the straps lack rigidity in multiple axes. This is a particular problem when moving large objects up or down stairs. The object will have a tendency to swing into less than optimal carrying positions due to the force of gravity.
FIG. 2 shows another approach. The panel carrier apparatus, shown generally as 100, includes a “square-U” shaped trough having a bottom 104 and sides 102. The ends of the trough are open to permit reception of elongate sheet materials, such as sheet rock or plywood sheathing. A shaft 106 oriented substantially vertical to the plane occupied by the trough is attached to side wall 102. A distal portion 108 of shaft 106 is offset to extend away from the trough to allow clearance from any sheet goods carried in the trough. A handle 110 extends from distal portion 108 along a plane substantially parallel to a plane occupied by the trough. The carrier is dimensioned to extend arm reach so as to facilitate the transport of large sheet materials.
The panel carrier does provide assistance to carry sheet materials, but has significant disadvantages. First, it is not structured to protect the finish on objects such as doors and windows. The edges of the trough are prone to cause dents and cuts as the item is placed in the trough. This is not a consideration for sheet materials that are either buried, or subject to further finishing. The shaft length is not adjustable. As such, the apparatus does not accommodate different arm lengths and heights that can impact the ergonomic aspects of the apparatus. Moreover, the substantially orthogonal relationship between the trough bottom and trough sides and the length of the trough does not permit the trough to be urged under the object in a horizontal orientation and then rotated into an upright carrying position without creating contact by the object with the top edge of the side distal from the shaft. This creates the possibility of marring the objects surface. The nature of the trough limits the objects that can be carried without causing any damage to the object. The structure of the trough substantially limits the apparatus' use to carry sheet-like goods.
FIG. 3 shows another type of carry-assist apparatus. The apparatus, shown generally as 120, includes a pair of substantially parallel sides 122 connected by a bottom 124 and a handle 128. Each side has portions defining a slot 126 dimensioned and configured to receive the edge of a piece of sheet material, such as plywood. This apparatus has disadvantages similar to those of the prior described apparatus. The design of apparatus 120 does not lend itself to insertion under the object to be carried. Its structure requires the object to be placed in the slot. Apparatus 120 also is not adjustable. The spatial orientation to, and distance of handle 128 from, slots 126 are fixed. The structure of the slots further limit the objects that can be carried to those presenting a relatively narrow edge, which is to be expected for an apparatus designed to assist movement of sheet goods.
FIG. 4 shows yet another form of carry-assist apparatus. Shown generally as 130, the apparatus is configured to also assist with the movement of sheet materials such as sheet rock. Apparatus 130 includes an elongate main shaft 132. A lower slot 133 is formed by the combination of a lower insert 136 and a lower slot wall 134 secured to a lower end of shaft 132. An axle 138 is secured through the lower end of the apparatus. Wheels 140 are secured to the ends of axle 138. An upper slot 141 is formed by the combination of an upper insert 144 and an upper slot wall 142 secured to an upper end of shaft 132. A pair of handles 146 secured to shaft 132 provides a means to hold the apparatus while in use. The apparatus is operated by sliding a piece of sheet material between the slots. The sheet is then rolled to its intended location.
As with the other prior art devices, there are considerable disadvantages to this apparatus. Apparatus 130 is not adjustable. The shaft length is not adjustable. As such, the apparatus does not accommodate different arm lengths and heights that can impact the ergonomic aspects of the apparatus. To be effective, it has to be dimensioned to space the slots to receive specifically sized pieces of sheet material. Because it is fitted with wheels, the sheet has to be moved in a substantially vertical orientation. This requires the user to not only urge the sheet forward, but must do so while maintaining the vertical orientation to prevent the apparatus from veering off the intended path of travel. The substantially orthogonal relationship between the bottom trough and the plane occupied by the wheels does not permit the trough to be urged under the object in a horizontal orientation and then rotated into an upright carrying position without creating contact with the object by the top edge of the slot wall 134. This creates the possibility of marring the objects surface. The structure of the slots further limits the objects that can be carried to those presenting a relatively narrow edge, which is to be expected for an apparatus designed to assist movement of sheet goods.
A yet further example of carry-assist apparatuses is shown in FIG. 5. Shown generally as 150, the apparatus has a fixed structure configured and dimensioned to facilitate the movement of long, wide and substantially flat sheet goods. The apparatus includes a pair of substantially parallel shafts 152 secured to a support platform 154. Platform 154 includes a raised shoulder 156 extending from an end of the platform opposite the end to which shafts 152 are attached. A pair of slots 158 are formed in shoulder 156. A handle 160 is secured to the top ends of shafts 152. A spacer 162 is secured or formed between shafts 152. The combination of shoulder 156, the portion of platform 154 between the shoulder and the shafts and the surfaces of shafts 152 opposite shoulder 156 form a large trough. Shafts 152 are curved away from a plane orthogonal to the plane occupied by platform 154 to presumably provide hand/arm clearance when in use.
To use apparatus 150, the object to be lifted is placed on the top surface of platform 154 between shoulder 156 and shafts 152. The offset handle permits the user to grasp the apparatus and lift the object for transportation. Like the other apparatuses, apparatus 150 also presents distinct disadvantages. The static construction lacks adjustability. Although it extends the user's reach, it does not account for different user heights and arm lengths. The apparatus construction further limits how the apparatus can be mated to the object. The apparatus cannot be rotated under the object in a horizontal orientation and then rotated into an upright orientation due to the elongate configuration of platform 154.
What is needed is a carry-assist apparatus that adjusts for different user heights and arm lengths to provide a safe, effective and ergonomically superior lift-assist device. What is also needed is a carry-assist apparatus that permits access to the intended object in a manner that reduces or eliminates the possibility of damaging or marring the surface of the object when moved with the assistance of the apparatus. These and other objects of the disclosure will become apparent from a reading of the following summary and detailed description of the disclosure.